Stuck in a Moment
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Logan's stuck in a Quandry.......


Title: Stuck in a moment  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
E-mail: eddievedderismylife@hotmail.com  
  
Summary:  
  
Dedication: For Jonas.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Catagorey: Romance/Light Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I built the pyramids, I invented the internet, and God owes me money. But I'm willing to share credit for the song with U2.  
  
=============================================================  
  
  
  
I'm not afraid  
  
Of anything in this world  
  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
  
That I haven't already heard  
  
  
  
I'm just trying to find  
  
A decent melody  
  
A song that I can sing  
  
In my own company  
  
I'm a loner. Always have been. Always will be. Or so I thought. Turns out God didn't like that plan and sent a cute little bruntette after me to change my mind. Fuckin' fate. Bizzare. See, she wedged her cute little self into the back of my trailer, and instead of leaveing her on the road, like I would have with most people, I took her with me into the truck.  
  
Don't know why the hell I did it. It just felt right. I'm more animal most of the time, so I've learned to follow my instincts. Having Marie with me feels more right than anything else ever has in this world. I didn't question it, just accepted it.  
  
Then the little punk started asking me more questions than a damn reporter. I answered all of 'em, which was the wierd part. She even ate all my food, and instead of being pissed about that I thought it was cute. I don't even like that word much, but it suits Marie. Everything about her is cute. Her attitude, her smile, her face, hell she's the definition of that word.  
  
So we were driving across the country, flirting or teasing, whatever, when out of nowhere this big fuckin' tree hits poor Jeff (my truck). When you travel around as much as I do, with no real attachments you're bound to give inanimite objects names. Makes them more important somewhow. Anyway, Jeff got whacked, and I went throuhg the windshield. Obviously something was up, cause trees don't just jump out at ya every day. So, I was lying on the ground with a big fuckin' headache, when this giant pussycat leaps out at me. I thought he was going to go after my gi- Marie, so I had to get up and kick some ass.  
  
Next thing I know is I'm in a fuckin' lab. I hate labs more than words can ever say. This doctor was tryin' to stick something in my arm so I jumped her. Felt bad later, she was only trying to help. Anyway,  
  
  
  
I never thought you were a fool  
  
But darling look at you  
  
You gotta stand up straight  
  
Carry your own weight  
  
These tears are going nowhere baby  
  
  
  
  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment  
  
And now you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
Don't say that later will be better  
  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
I will not forsake  
  
The colors that you bring  
  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
  
They left you with nothing  
  
  
  
I am still enchanted  
  
By the light you brought to me  
  
I listen through your ears  
  
Through your eyes I can see  
  
  
  
And you are such a fool  
  
To worry like you do  
  
I know it's tough  
  
And you can never get enough  
  
Of what you don't really need now  
  
My, oh my  
  
  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
Oh love, look at you now  
  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
I was unconscious, half asleep  
  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep  
  
  
  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
  
It's a long way down to nothing at all  
  
  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
Don't say that later will be better  
  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
And if the night runs over  
  
And if the day won't last  
  
And if our way should falter  
  
Along the stony pass  
  
  
  
And if the night runs over  
  
And if the day won't last  
  
And if your way should falter  
  
Along this stony pass  
  
  
  
It's just a moment  
  
This time will pass 


End file.
